


这一切都只是为了那一场战争

by Sk10969



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969
Summary: Peter一直都知道，他们这一次要面对的敌人非常强大。所以他就写了这封信，让Karen传送给他最爱的Stark先生…Peter knew all this will happen, and they might not have the chance to win.So, he wrote this letter and then was sent by Karen to his dear Mr Stark...





	1. Stark 先生？

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：本文章含有<无限之战>的小部分剧情，请三思。
> 
> 当然要是你已经和我一样看完了，欢迎一起讨论剧情w
> 
> Cross-posted on lofter! 
> 
> Also! If anyone is interested and would like to have a English version of it,you're totally welcome to comment down below and I will try to translate it within a couple days! 
> 
> Ps. Spoiler for infinity war alert.

给我最最最最最爱的Stark先生，

嘿，Stark先生，是我，Peter，Peter Parker。不过我想我应该已经不需要在自己的名字后面加上自己的姓氏了吧。毕竟，我搞不好就已经不在了，搞不好我已经离开您了。也许您也已经忘了有我这一个麻烦小子的存在了。不过，忘了也好，痛苦就不会这么庞大了，这样伤害就会变小点了吧？

这一封信，原本应该说是语音，不过害怕我在录制的中途发生什么事，就请Karen帮我把他变成了文本。要是Stark先生想听听我的声音，可以让Karen播放给您。趁着耳机坏掉，我在救着那一个有触角的女孩和她的团队的时候，我还是赶紧说完吧。希望Karen能够把这一个文件发给Friday小姐。

很谢谢您一开始会想要带皇后镇来找我，您能想象看见自己的偶像有多激动吗？真的很谢谢您给我这一个机会，遇见Stark先生您，遇见您们这么棒的一群团队。不过，更要谢谢您的是，谢谢您在那一年，在我最坚强也是最脆弱的时候，出现在我的后方。谢谢您，救了那一个不知好歹，把自己死亡看得很轻的小笨蛋。

现在小笨蛋他已经长大了，或许真的可以开始靠着自己来拯救所有人，保护他最最最最最不能失去的Stark先生了吧。不过在那之前，也要请Stark先生您，不要再像我那时候一样，把死亡看得太轻。死亡真的，真的很可怕。我相信Stark先生您一定知道吧。

毕竟它只会在那一刹那伤害到自己，却在那之后的每一天，都伤害着爱我们的人们。这样真的很不好。如果可以，我不想要让这样的事情发生在我爱和爱我的人的身上。我不想让您受到这样的伤害。

Stark先生？请您仔细去明白我想要表达的，我没有您那么聪明，但我想要让您知道这一些话。如果您看到这封信，那就表示我已经不能继续陪在您的身边了，又让你一个人在奋斗了。如果可以，我真的不希望让您看见这封信啊。真的很抱歉，Stark先生。明明答应过不会越界的，而我却一而再，再而三的一直惹怒你。我应该乖乖呆在地面上等您的，但是我猜对了，那样的话，我永远都等不到您。搞不好您已经想要摆脱我很久了吧？

说实话，我一开始就已经知道了。我在Stark先生和队长争吵内战那一段时期就知道了，这一切都是这么的明显。Stark先生真的真的非常珍惜队长呢，就算口头上老是嫌弃着对方有多么的老古板，心里却还是那么的珍爱他，把他视为宝物一样。那一道目光里，有着的不仅仅是普通的敬仰，还多了很多很多份的爱慕。如果可以， Stark先生在某一天能否也那样看着我？就算我不能用自己的双眼看到了，就算我们已经没机会在一起了，我也想要在那短短和一秒里，感受到来自Stark先生的爱。

这一次我们要一起面对的不再是单纯的反派而已了。我知道，我知道他们很强大，比我们还要厉害很多，就像弹指之间就能捏碎我们那样的强大。我也知道，我们并不可能能战胜他们。这一切都是命运不是吗？我们最终还是没有办法改写这一切啊。

我知道的，Stark先生，我都知道。With the great power, come the great responsible。但是，我绝对不会是您的责任，我不想成为您的累赘。就算我真的发生了什么事，请您不要责怪您自己。就算May阿姨不断的在责怪您，就算是全世界的人都在说您，说什么是您造成这一切的，请您不要相信他们所说的一切。

不过，Stark先生，您放心。您不会再需要一个人独自送死的保护着地球了。这一次，Stark先生您有我的保护。您不在是一个人，孤单的独自战斗了。您有我的陪伴。尽管如此，Stark先生您知道我有那一个所谓的‘蜘蛛感应器’吧？在内战休战之后，我就一直看到这样的画面。我不想告诉Stark先生您，那最终是怎么样的场面。你已经有太多的事情要考虑，太多的秘密需要保护了。

但是，我还是想让您知道，就算我已经化成灰，就算我已经消失在空中。请您一定要记得，我一直都在。

或许您可以这么做，把我收集起来，把我放进某条项链里，这样我就能无时无刻都陪在您在身边了。您的科技能办到的吧？Stark先生，请让我能够那么的做，我真的想要一直留在Stark先生的身边。

要是可以，尽管我并不希望那样的结局真的会来临，我希望在一切消失之前，我想在那之前，哪怕是短短的一秒中，是意外也好，控制不住也好，我想要感受Stark先生怀抱里的温度。这样是不是太贪心了？

对了，Stark先生，Happy告诉我您和Pepper姐姐订婚了。恭喜您，希望您能从此幸福。就只是一个小提醒，我的全名是Peter Benjamin Parker，就只是害怕您不知道该为孩子取什么名字罢了！真的没有别的用意。Benjamin虽然有写的男孩子气，但是它绝对可以成为一个很棒的女孩名字，我真的不介意。

还有，Stark先生，虽然不知道Happy有没有告诉您，但是这么全能的Stark先生应该知道Ned吧。嗯，就是我的好友，那一个Ned。就当做是我最后一次的任性，Stark先生，请您不要告诉Ned他再也看不见我了。就请您告诉他，我必须到一个很遥远的地方继续深造我的学业，要很多很多年以后才能够再见到彼此了。要是Ned被Flash他们欺负了，能不能请Stark先生您去帮帮Ned，赶走Flash他们？

但是，如果Ned已经知道了，不管是通过什么管道，在哪一段时间，要是他已经发现我已经不在了的事实，请您帮我说一个善意的谎言。就请您告诉他，我和小美人鱼一样，变成泡沫就这样的消失了。请您告诉Ned，我会一直在这一个地方保护着他。就像我会在这里，一直一直，不分昼夜的，一辈子保护着我最爱的Stark先生。

Stark先生？如果我还有机会选择，我还是会想要走这一条能和您在一起奋斗，战胜敌人的这一条路。我不想让您一个人，您值得拥有更好的，您值得一个爱您的家庭，一个珍惜您的团队。就算全世界的所有人都不赞同Stark先生，我也依旧相信您是正确的。Stark先生永远都是最正确的那一个人。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

最后的一个请求，可以吗，Stark先生？要是我真的不在了，可不可以请您让我停留在复仇者联盟基地附近，不管是旧的也好，新的也罢，只要能看见你们的地方就好了，我不想要一个人呆着。

Stark先生？再多一个要求，拜托了。我不想要鲜花，也不想要感谢卡，我只需要Stark先生在有空的时候，难过的时候，烦恼的时候，或者是想到我的时候，来我在的地方呆一会儿就足够了。这样一点点的时间对我而言，真的就足够了。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Stark先生？你还在吗？我...我还不想要死...我还不想要和美人鱼一样，化成泡沫消失在你们的面前，尤其是Stark先生您。这样真的太痛了，我真的不想要让您体验到这一种可怕的感觉。我还不想要离开这一个世界；不想要离开May阿姨，不想要离开Ned；不想要离开复仇者联盟的各位；不想要离开您...

Mr Stark... I'm sorry... I'm really really really sorry. Wish I could still by your side right now, but I couldn't. I'm sorry, I awfully want it too, craving it just like you do. 

And, Mr Stark?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I love you.


	2. 不是这一次，哥哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一次是Loki给他和哥哥的一封信。
> 
> This time, it was from Loki, the rightful king of Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老实说，我真的没有办法完全把Loki的心态呈现出来，自尊心，它太难搞了。
> 
> Anyway, still, spoiler alert. This will be translate with couple of days. 
> 
> 希望你们会喜欢。

给我的哥哥，

真不敢相信我竟然还会写信，都什么年代了，中庭的那些蝼蚁的设备都比我们的先进许多了。Asgard的王，您什么时候才能赶上潮流。你知道吗？我听说中庭有一个被说是最贫穷的地方，一个位于非洲的国家，叫做Wakanda，都比我们还要先进。尽管我并不相信这个说法，毕竟我看到的Wakanda是一个全世界最富有的国家。

不过真没想到Grandmaster这里竟然也没有手机这种中庭的玩意，毕竟那个地方看起来是多么的先进。不管了，要是你真的能成功带着我们入住中庭，你必须得到一个国家，或是领地。否则我不保证我又会不会做出什么事。

嘿，先不要急着把信撕掉或是来教训我一顿什么的，哥哥。尽管我很可能已经不在那一艘被你强制性命名为新•阿斯嘉德这一种蠢名字的飞船上了。要是我还在的话，别来问我这些是什么意思，我不会回答的。不过，那应该是不可能的了。以你的能力怎么可能可以识破我的，魔法？

好了，哥哥，让我们切入主题吧。这一次事态严重，否则我也不会拒绝你难得邀请我带你一起去图书馆找资料的好康。毕竟那里才是我真正的领域，你的弱点。母后绝对能知道我又多爱知识这一个小家伙。

你还记得为什么我会和那些愚蠢的家伙合作，进攻中庭吗？好吧，你肯定不记得了。嘿！不要那么没礼貌，我不会说我失败了，我只会称之它为难得的经验。

其实想得到Tesseract的不只是我一个人，或者说，从头到尾都不是我想要得到它的。真正那么迫切需要它的另有其人。我只不过是需要它来当作我们的护身符罢了。

我相信你已经遇到了那一个家伙了吧？不要问我我为什么能猜得到。你忘了母后教会我的那些小魔法吗？我看得到你的结局，却看不见我的，所以我也能猜的出大概了。

我知道，我一开始就已经知道了。它能拯救我们所有人的命运，只不过我还是太愚蠢，不知道该怎么充实的使用它就对了。我看见了我们的未来，不过是怎么样，它都能拯救我们某些人的命，我不能告诉你有哪些人会活着。否则你一定会做出什么什么蠢事而导致历史改写的。

不过你放心，有什么事，不要忘了，We have a Hulk。我已经把最坏的结局告诉了Hulk，它也答应我了。希望他能够再一次的痛扁一顿敌人，他总是能办到不是吗？我不能继续看见更加后面的未来了，我的能力有限，尽管我并不想要承认这一点。

要是我的猜测是正确的。我只希望在最后一秒，我能做出一个正确的选择，我能在那一刻得到我一直以来只想要的东西。哪怕是那么短短的一秒钟，要是我在很久以前就得到它的话，或许我们现在会更加的强大，可能还有一丝丝的机会能够获胜。

哥哥，如果我又做出了什么背叛你的举动，请你原谅我。我只不过是想要得到某样东西，只不过我在很早很早以前就已经失去它了，习惯却改不掉而已。请你相信我，Asgard的王子，Odinson，Jutonhein的国王。我已经向Asgard的王献上不可毁灭的忠诚了。

所以，答应我，如果你不是一个人，请你重新整顿好军队。要是你已经只剩下自己，和你那些在中庭的蝼蚁朋友们了，请你把悲伤化成动力，把愤怒化成能量。

不要为了我而哭泣，你知道我不值得的。你忘了吗？我是被领养的，所以我不值得你落下你的泪水。要是你真的控制不住，请你以为了阿斯嘉德丧失的人民而哭泣。答应我，只要不是为了我，那就足够了，笨蛋哥哥。

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

我看见了，我全都看见了。我们最后还是没有办法避免灾难的发生。哥哥，我真的很抱歉，真的真的很抱歉。趁着我还有一些能力，变出一个分身来完成这一封信。

对不起，真的对不起，哥哥。我不是故意的，对不起，哥哥。我不想要这一切发生。我不想要你死，我只能这样做了。真的对不起，哥哥。

如果可以，我也很想要再假死一次，但这一次应该是没机会了。

哥哥，相信我，那怕是你的第一次。我从来都没有想过要背叛你，我只不过是想要一个来自你的某样东西。但强大的自尊心让我无法就这样坦诚的说出口。

Brother? I swear the sun will shine on us again.

And until that,.I'm sorry that I had to let you to fight them alone. 

Brother, for the once last time, I'm truly sorry. 

And brother? 

I think the feeling of my on you, were beyonds brother's. 

Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
